Only Light In The Darkness
by theMyMylove
Summary: Peter is torn up over Gwen's death, feeling guilty and responsible for it. When he meets Mara Jones, a nurse at the hospital that Aunt May works in, he tries to find the light in the darkness. But when he does, will it all be taken away from him, by the person who took his light away from him.
1. Mara Jones

**Post Amazing Spider Man 2.**

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Peter?" Aunt May asked him, as he walked with her down the hall of the hospital.

"I'll be fine Aunt May," Peter replied, in a soft solemn voice.

"There is food in the fridge if you get hungry, and snacks in the cupboard. Don't wait up for me."

"It'll be fine Aunt May. You just focus on your work," Peter said, kissing her cheek and walking away. As he walked down the hall, staring down at the floor. Suddenly he banged into a nurse, causing all her papers to fly to the floor.

"I'm sorry," she said, bending down to pick up the papers.

"Oh no, it's my fault. I should've watched where I was going," Peter said, looking up at her. She was pretty. She had deep brown soulful eyes, dark hair with red streaks running through it, and a really warm smile.

"It's fine," she said smiling at him. He handed her the papers he had, and was about to walk away, when she said something. "Hey, you're Peter Parker right? Ms. Parker's nephew? I'm sorry for the loss of your girlfriend."

"Umm…thanks," Peter said, not wanting to be reminded on Gwen.

"If it helps, I know how you feel. I've been looking for my boyfriend for almost 6 months now. So I know how it feels for a loved one to be taken away from you," she said, looking at him, giving him a friendly smile.

"Well, I hope you find him."

"Thanks. My name is Mara by the way, Mara Jones."

"You're from England," Peter said absentmindedly.

"Yes, I am. I guess that was obvious from my accent," Mara said, laughing.

"I like your accent. It's posh," Peter said, smiling for the first time in months.

"Well that's a first. It was nice meeting you Peter, I hope you feel better soon," Mara said, before walking away. Peter waved at her, and stared after her. She was different from most of the people he had met recently. He continued home, and decided to listen to some music. A couple of hours later he decided to do his rounds as Spider Man. Swinging from roof to roof. He was about to swing the other way, when he saw some guys following a familiar looking woman. He swung forward, following them to see if anything was going happen. Like he knew what was about to happen, he jumped in front of the two guys.

"I think the lady can get home by herself," he said. The guys got scared, and backed off immediately. He turned and saw Mara staring at him.

"Thanks for that, but I think I could have handled it," Mara said, taking out her can of pepper spray.

"I'm sure you could have, but I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't make sure everyone was safe," he said, as Spider Man.

"Well thanks again, but as you said I can get home myself. Anyway, I'm sure you have more important things to take care of, than just making sure woman don't get hurt on their way home," Mara said.

"Everyone matters."

"That's nice, but I really should get home now. It was nice meeting you Spider Man, hope you get at least one night off," she said, waving as she turned and walked forward. Before he knew it, Peter was up on the roof following her home. He followed her to where she lived, finding that she lived in a terrible neighbourhood, in a tiny apartment.

"How can she live here?" he whispered to himself, before he turned around and swung away.

**BREAKBREAKBREAK**

It was a chilly morning when Peter decided to go and visit Gwen's grave. He stood in front of it, leaving flowers on her grave.

"So I met someone, and before you think anything, I've only met her once. Well twice if you count meeting her as Spidey. She's English. I think you would have loved her. She's the first one to really make me smile in the past couple of months, except for you of course. She's funny and pretty. Almost as pretty as you, but no one could beat your beauty. She almost got mugged by a couple of guys yesterday, but I stopped them, as Spidey of course. She's really head strong, and she's working as nurse at the hospital with Aunt May. I wish you were here to meet her, I'm pretty sure you guys would have hit it off straight away."

"Talking about me?" said a voice from behind Peter. He turned around and saw the subject of his monologue.

"Yes actually."

"Oh really?" Mara asked, standing next to him. "Well Gwen, I hope he's been saying all good things, though I've only met him once, so he really shouldn't have anything bad to say. But who knows what people could think of…and I'm babbling aren't I. Sorry Gwen."

Peter laughed, for the first time, he laughed. It was a full hearty laughed, and it brought a heart-warming smile to Mara's face.

"She loves you, I can tell," Peter said, softly chuckling.

"And she loves you too, I can tell," Mara said, softly. Peter looked from Mara to Gwen's grave and back at Mara.

"So what brought you here?" he asked Mara.

"I came here to see the graves, and put flowers on your Uncle's grave. Your Aunt mentioned the other day, that she hadn't been able to put flowers for the past two days, so I decided to bring some flowers for him. I also told him about you and your Aunt, and how strong she has been."

"That's really sweet of you," Peter said, softly.

"It's the least I could do. She brings me lunch every day, and always checks that I'm doing okay. Your aunt is an angel she is," Mara said, smiling at him.

"That she is."

"Do you want to get some coffee? Before you say anything, I'm not asking you, just offering to get coffee with you," Mara said, babbling. Peter smiled at her.

"Coffee would be great."

* * *

**Well there is Part 1. Hope you liked it. There won't be many chapters in this story. It also won't be going as chapters. It is more like moments throughout the story in chronological order.**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW.**


	2. Harry Osborn

They had fallen into a nice routine over the past month or so. They would meet up for coffee or lunch once or twice. They would also visit both Uncle Ben's and Gwen's grave. It was special for Peter, it was the first time he had felt happy in ages. He didn't even feel bad about it, as they visited Gwen almost every day. But he should have known that happiness wouldn't have lasted. One day when they were supposed to meet for coffee, Peter came in, with an upset face.

"Hey, you okay?" Mara asked softly.

"I need a favour," he asked, coming straight out with it. She raised an eyebrow, but took a seat and sipped her coffee. "Can you visit an old friend with me?"

"That's your favour. The way you said it, I thought you wanted me to rob a bank or something. And as much as I appreciate your friendship, I'm not willing to go up against Spider Man." Peter chuckled.

"There's a catch. My friend…well he's in the Ravencroft Institue for the Criminally Insane," Peter blurted out.

"Oh. Wow. You have some interesting friends."

"I know. If you don't want to come it's okay, I just thought maybe-"

"No, no, no. I would love to come. I'm actually a little excited to meet him now. Will he mind?"

"He doesn't really have the right to. Anyway I need support, and there is no one else I could think of."

"I'm touched, and flattered that you think so highly of me. When I finally find my boyfriend, I'm bringing you along to help me confront and intimidate him."

"I'm touched. Really," Peter said smiling.

"Anyway, I'd love accompany you."

"Great, let's go."

"Oh. It's right now?" Mara asked, a little surprised.

"I know it's soon, but…"

"It's fine. I just didn't expect it to be so soon. Let me just throw this away. Should we get him anything?" Mara asked. Peter looked at her, with such pride. Only this girl, and maybe Gwen, would bring someone who is in a prison something to eat or drink.

"Umm…yeah. Get him whatever," Peter said, absentmindedly. Mara went and bought a pastry for Peter's friend and they left. When they got to the Institute, Peter guided her through the building.

"Wow, this place is very advanced."

"Yeah, it's for the real crazies," Peter said, as they came to a stop outside the individual visiting room. "I must warn you, he has a bit of an anger issue. He also kind of hates me, and can be very snarky and rude."

"I thought he was your friend," Mara said, warily.

"He _was_, but then he killed Gwen," Peter said.

"Oh my god, Peter. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. You've helped me move on a little."

"I'm glad."

"Anyway, you can still back out if you want."

"No I'm fine. Let's do this," Mara said. Peter opened the door and entered.

"Peter Parker," said the soft, snarky voice.

"Harry…" Peter said softly, trailing off. He stepped to the side so that Mara could step it, but she froze when she did.

"And you've brought a-" Harry said, before stopping abruptly.

"Oh My God. Harry?" Mara whispered. Peter's head whipped between Mara and Harry.

"Mara?" Harry said, straightening a little.

"Harry…you…oh my god, I think I'm going to be sick," Mara said, running out of the room.

"Mara!" Harry yelled, standing up, trying to get rid of his cuffs. "Mara! Come back! Let me explain!"

"What the hell?" Peter yelled, turning to stare at Harry. "How the hell do you know Mara?"

"I should be asking you that Parker," Harry spat, as he sat back down and put his head in my hands.

"I asked you first."

"I don't need to answer you. All you need to know is that you need to stay away from her," Harry snarled.

"You don't tell me what to do!"

"I do when it comes to my girlfriend!" Harry yelled back. Peter froze, and he felt like the world had stopped.

"Your…girlfriend…" Peter asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Ex-girlfriend," Mara said, walking back into the room, eyes red and puffy.

"Mara….please let me explain," Harry begged.

"Harry, you killed Gwen. You tried to hurt Peter, your best friend. I don't think there is anything to explain," Mara said walking to him.

"I was dying Mara!"

"Why couldn't you just tell me that?! Why did you have to go through all of this? We could have found another way to cure you!" Mara yelled at him.

"I wanted to be a live for you! Everything I've ever done was for you! I love you," Harry exclaimed.

"I don't know how I feel about you right now," Mara said softly.

"Mara, please," Harry begged, moving towards Mara.

"Stay back Harry. Don't come near me," Mara pleaded. But Harry refused to listen and tried to move forward, but Peter was next to Mara before anything else could be done.

"You're going to get Parker to defend you Mara. After everything we've been through. Two years we've been together, you're going to leave me for Parker," Harry said, lunging forward at Mara, but luckily Peter jumped in front of her, and pushed Harry back. Peter grabbed Mara's hand, and pulled her out.

"This is not over Peter! You just wait and see what's gonna happen to you and this city!" Harry yelled, but Peter just continued out, holding Mara's hand. Once they were out, Mara broke down in Peter's arms. After crying for a few minutes, they both went to Peter's house. They laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"We're a sorry pair aren't we?" Mara said, sniffling.

"My girlfriend was killed by your boyfriend," Peter said.

"My boyfriend, I mean ex-boyfriend, killed your girlfriend. I'm sorry Peter," Mara said, softly. Peter sat up and put his arms around her.

"Hey. It's not your fault. No one could have helped Harry. He's stubborn and arrogant. If it was anyone's fault it was mine. I should have kept her away from me, but I couldn't."

"That's not true Peter. Gwen loved you, more than anything. She must have if she was willing to do anything for you. She died loving you and still does. I can tell," Mara told him.

"Harry loves you too. I've never actually heard him say the words before. I didn't actually think he was capable of love," Peter mumbled. Mara laughed softly, and laid her head against Peter's chest. A couple of hours later Aunt May came home, and when she checked on Peter, she found one other person in her bed. It wasn't till a few seconds later that she realized who it was. She smiled and turned off the light.

**BREAKBREAKBREAK**

Peter woke, and when he tried to move his arms he couldn't. He opened his eyes and saw Mara laying in his arms, peacefully. He smiled and carefully peeled his arms away. He got up and went to brush his teeth. When he came back he saw Mara looking restless, and softly crying.

"No. Harry. Don't hurt him. Harry. Please. Peter!" she cried as she became restless. Peter rushed to her and gently shook her awake.

"Hey! Mara, wake up. It's just a dream," Peter said, shaking Mara awake. She woke up, sweaty and shaken up.

"Oh, good morning," she said.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a bad dream. If you excuse me I need to use the bathroom."

"Uh…yeah…sure." Peter stepped aside and let her walk pass her. He frowned, this wasn't like Mara at all. He went downstairs and saw Aunt May in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning Peter. Is Mara awake too?" she asked, as he entered the kitchen.

"Um…what?"

"Don't try to hide it Peter. I came up last night and saw you guys together. It's okay, you don't have to tell me anything."

"It isn't like that. We just fell asleep talking."

"I don't mind. Whatever you did is not my business. Just don't hurt her. The poor girl has been through enough."

"Aunt May, it's not like that!" Peter exclaimed, but before he could say anything else, the front door banged. They both looked towards the door.

"What happened Peter?" Aunt May asked.

"I have no clue," Peter said, confused as to why Mara was behaving weirdly.

* * *

**Well that's chapter two. **

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE.**


End file.
